Mitigating power consumption is a requirement in modern integrated circuit design. Existing methods of power consumption mitigation are based on a proactive preventative type approach using, for example, lower power elements, sleep and power-down modes and voltage islands. However, the majority of non-clocked power in a digital design is data dependent. Since the data is usually not known ahead of time it is impossible to accurately predict the power consumption of integrated circuits using these aforementioned power consumption mitigation methods. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.